1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus involving overmolded, weather resistant electrical connectors having locking assemblies made from a different high strength and flexible material.
2. The Prior Art
Plug and receptacle bodies can be made from a variety of methods, including overmolding a dielectric material around the wires and contacts. Improvements in the basic design add features on to the overmolded body. One example is commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,181, the entire content of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. This patent is incorporated by reference to provide a description of the fluid sealing feature.
In order to improve the integrity of the electrical connection, manufacturers began adding latching assemblies. One example is commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,169 which adds overmolded latch parts to each connector. Another example is commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,003 which adds an overmolded latch to one connector for securing to the mounting plate.
All of the above referenced designs use only dielectric materials in the plug body. Furthermore they all utilize one-way ramps to attach onto the mounting plate. That is, the plate aperture edge rides up and over the ramp to a groove that captures the plate edge. Removing these connectors requires a difficult step of compressing the plug body to allow the ramps to clear the aperture. The removal process may place undue torque or force on the mounting plate causing it to bend out of shape or crease.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a simplified manufacturing process that maintains the beneficial waterproof seal while incorporating latching and mounting fixtures with improved mechanical properties.